C'était cliché
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: C'était cliché au fond, quand même - ses pensées ou ses actions, toujours la même chose.


C'était con comme à la fin la pluie ça pouvait devenir cliché, quand même. Tout ce qu'on pouvait dire sur la tristesse avait de toute façon ce goût de déjà vu et Karkat n'arrivait pas à faire exception à la règle sous le ciel gris, à marcher, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste miteuse qu'il gardait cependant par sentimentalisme. C'était con comme à la fin, il n'y avait plus grand-chose à dire sur le mal qui dévaste tout – sur le vide qui prend finalement le dessus et sur les gouttes qui viennent s'écraser alors sur ce monde, sur son monde qui semblait s'effriter, prêt à s'effondrer – peut-être au fond avait-il pris trop d'habitudes, peut-être avait-il trop de repères, peut-être que sa vie en devenait lassante. Peut-être n'était-ce au fond qu'un jour de doute, mais c'était tellement con comme à la fin, sa tristesse pouvait devenir un mauvais cliché, quand même.

Il n'était même pas fichu de saisir ce qui se passait au fond de son crâne ou au fond de son cœur, il n'arrivait même pas à piger ce qui clochait au fond de son âme et quelque part il avait pas vraiment la force de comprendre c'était là c'était là, et tant pis. Il avait qu'à attendre que ça passe, de toute façon – ce genre de truc, ça passe toujours, non ? Il aurait presque souri devant la naïveté de cette pensée, et comme c'était cliché comme à chaque fois, mais Karkat ne souriait pas même en pensée parce que c'était ridicule et qu'il trouvait son sourire moche à crever. Si certains sauvaient les anges au bord du vide, lui aurait été plus du genre à les pousser et à se mordre la lèvre devant les cadavres écrasés sur la chaussée et à s'en vouloir tout le reste de son existence. Karkat s'en voulait pour beaucoup de choses, même des trucs dont il n'était même pas responsable. C'était cliché, encore une fois, et Karkat s'en voulait de ressembler à un personnage de fiction et de ne pas avoir l'impression d'être vivant.

C'est pourtant pas si compliqué, d'être vivant : la preuve, il l'était. Il marchait, il frissonnait face au vent mordant, il vivait, quoi. Rien de plus simple, mais rien de plus compliqué parce qu'à ce moment, il aurait pu être des anges fracassés contre le bitume que ça n'aurait rien changé à son état d'esprit. Jour de doute ou jour de merde, il était pas sûr de grand-chose mais avançait dans le froid sans trop connaitre sa destination. Il aurait pu rencontrer le grand amour dans la rue, tiens ça aussi, ça aurait été un beau cliché, ça aurait été un beau n'importe quoi. Parce que Karkat ne connaitra jamais le grand amour – Grand Amour. Celui avec des majuscules bien voyantes. Officiellement parce qu'il trouvait ça stupide et inutile, officieusement parce qu'il était persuadé que personne pourrait jamais l'aimer. C'était sans doute cliché ça aussi et ça le rendait malade de ressembler à un type de film d'amour merdique – oh, il adorait, pourtant, les comédies romantiques à l'eau de rose et stupides que personne pouvait supporter et il aurait pu réciter la quasi-totalité des répliques de Mercutio dans la comédie musicale « Roméo et Juliette » et chanter pendant des heures que « Aimer, c'est c'qu'il y'a d'plus beau, aimer, c'est c'qu'il y'a d'plus haaaaaut ! » et sans doute expliquer aussi pourquoi Tybalt méritait de se taper sa putain de cousine et qu'il avait juste pas eu de chance dans la vie, qu'il faut l'aider et pas le condamner même si cet enfoiré a tué Mercutio et que dans une autre vie, il aurait dit que c'était un couple noir parfait. Mais il n'était pas dans une autre vie, il était coincé dans celle-là qui commençait à les lui briser sévère.

Karkat aurait sans doute pu dire beaucoup de choses du genre, à vrai dire. Et pas que sur ce truc débile que personne supportait, dans son entourage – et peut-être que cette passion, pour un type comme lui, c'était un peu moins cliché que d'ordinaire. Peut-être qu'il arrivait à sortir du lot – et pas Dulo, le chien de cette crétine de Terezi qui riait comme une débile devant son jeu de mots à deux balles. Aveugle de merde. Débile. Il aurait pu l'insulter longtemps, aussi – c'est pas son répertoire qui manquait. Ça aussi, ça allait, c'était pas trop, trop cliché.

Il se serait presque senti personne entière si la pluie ne s'était pas mise à tomber comme une vraie connasse pour venir le tremper et plaquer ses cheveux sur son crâne, il se serait presque senti vivant s'il ne demeurait pas cette tristesse qui n'en finissait pas au fond de lui, destructrice. Il était même pas sûr que ce soit de la tristesse, en plus – ça y ressemblait pas tant que ça, quand il y pensait. C'était plutôt du vide, c'était plutôt du rien, c'était plutôt des doutes qui s'insinuaient en lui et qui rendaient le temps pas très sûr de lui. Pourtant, il pleuvait et ça se voyait, et il avait pas de raison d'en douter – mais c'était le cas quand même. C'était de ces jours où il savait pas trop ce qu'était la vie alors que d'habitude, ça s'écrivait comme une petite certitude en lui, la seule peut-être qu'il ait jamais eue. Quand tous ses repères sont de trop et qu'il ne sait pas. Que définitivement, il ne sait pas. Et ne pas savoir, Karkat, ça l'agaçait. Mais là, il arrivait pas à s'énerver comme c'était de coutume, et il marchait, et il pleuvait, et bordel, tout ça, c'était tellement le cliché d'une vieille histoire pourrie écrite par une pauvre conne de quatorze ans qui n'a rien d'autre à faire de sa journée et qui devrait être en cours à l'heure qu'il est, mais c'est bien plus fun de faire de la merde sur un type et de le faire se sentir cliché.

Karkat eut un soupir, c'était tellement stupide, tout ça. Il s'empara du MP3 qui reposait au fond de sa poche, des écouteurs qu'il abandonna dans ses oreilles. Et il accéléra sa marche au rythme de la chanson qui tapait dans ses tympans. Chanson triste, chanson belle – au fond, même pas une vraie chanson, quelques paroles balancées ci et là, parlées sur la musique – qui aurait pu lui mettre la larme à l'œil, d'habitude – _Comme un lendemain de fête, c'est juste un jour de doute _ – mais ce n'était pas le cas, ce n'était pas d'habitude, ça avait plus la tête d'un jour de doute – ouais, voilà. Comme il dit, dans la chanson qui n'en est pas une – qui n'en finirait pas, où le passé est une erreur gigantesque qu'on ne peut gommer et où le futur reste invisible, caché par de la brume trop épaisse. Karkat eut un soupir, c'était tellement stupide, tout ça. Chanson suivante, rythme différent, sa marche s'accélérait et se ralentissait à la fois, étrange.

Peut-être qu'il avait juste trop dormi, ou qu'il allait à contre-sens – peut-être parce qu'il s'était trop reposé, pour une fois. Il n'en avait aucune idée, et à vrai dire, il s'en foutait. Et la pluie continuait de tomber – est-ce qu'on a déjà fait mieux, niveau cliché ? Oh, un inconnu aurait pu l'aborder dans la rue et lui dire que tout irait bien. Il aurait pu se laisser tomber sur le goudron trempé de la route et attendre qu'un camion vienne l'achever. Ça, ça l'était, cliché. De crever, s'entend. Aller mieux aussi, d'une certaine façon. C'était écrit et réécrit et ça laissait la même sensation de déjà vu, dans le fond. C'était toujours la même rengaine, les mêmes mots pour consoler ou la même peine, le même désespoir infini qui se lit dans les yeux ou dans les écrits – parfois il suffit d'un chiffre qui se répète ou d'une date, parfois il suffit d'additions foireuses avec des cinq et ces mêmes putains de sept, ces mêmes putains de quatorze et deux enfoirés qui sont pas foutus de vraiment se comprendre et qui crèvent de pas vivre l'un pour l'autre – parfois, c'est un appel qui ne vient pas, parfois, c'est la mer qui manque trop, parfois, ça se dessine dans des sectes cheloues ou des canapés noirs profonds, meuble débile mais où se trouve gravé l'amour que peuvent partager deux êtres aux chemins liés et déliés, du désamour au rien du tout. Parfois, c'est des horloges déréglées, qui hurlent à n'en plus pouvoir qu'elles veulent qu'on leur montre l'amour, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Parfois, ça finit mieux mais c'est tellement plus rare ; on n'a plus peur du noir parce que les ombres qui s'y cachent sont plus rassurantes qu'il n'y parait. Parfois c'est juste des cris et du sang, mais on se retrouve au final – alors qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ?

Au final, c'est si simple, une tragédie. Et c'était si putain de cliché, toujours la même chose, les mêmes refrains de dépressifs ou de roman d'amour débiles – et il aimait ça, mais c'était toujours pas le sujet. Et la pluie s'éclatait comme les larmes sur le pavé qu'il foulait de ses pieds, et ses godasses qui parfois s'écrasaient dans une flaque pour dégueulasser le bas de son jean trop grand, foutu et usé par endroit. Comme presque la totalité de ses fringues – lui restaient, en tout et pour tout, deux pantalons en état d'être portés et un pull. P't'être qu'il aurait dû se racheter des fringues, mais il arrivait pas à s'en préoccuper. Il savait plus trop pourquoi est-ce qu'il était sorti. On n'aurait pas dit, comme ça, mais c'était la tempête à l'intérieur, et l'air stoïque en apparence.

Il appuya sur deux boutons, la chanson revint. « _Coupable d'avoir fait d'mon mieux et qu'ça n'ait pas suffit. J'connais cette histoire par cœur, un dernier verre pour la déroute. J'connais cette histoire par cœur, c'est juste un jour de doute. _» C'est peut-être ça, dans le fond. Juste un jour de doute. Et ses pas se calquèrent sur le rythme de la chanson, la pluie s'était calmée, de même que les larmes abandonnées sur la manche de sa veste. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était mis à chialer comme une pauvre gonzesse devant la fin de Titanic, déjà ?

Il s'en souvenait même plus, tiens. Ça restait cliché, tout ça – mais tant pis, dans le fond. Il avait pas trop le choix au théâtre, toutes les pièces se ressemblent. Il voudrait que la sienne soit différente, et que sa scène soit à même le ciel. C'était foiré, pourtant, et il marchait comme dans d'autres histoires débiles qui se ressemblaient toutes, toutes pareilles clichés sur clichés d'un cœur qui saigne. Alors Karkat redressa sa tête des nuages qui ne crachaient plus la haine et ne chialaient plus des milliers de gouttes qui s'étaient fracassées – faute à pas de chance – sur le sol dur pour s'abandonner dans les égouts. Au final, il était un peu comme la pluie, et rien qu'à y penser, c'était cliché.

Il se contenta de changer la chanson et de continuer à marcher. Il avait qu'à rajouter des parce que aux pourquoi qui hantaient sa tête. Il avait qu'à aller plus vite, qu'à rentrer chez lui, qu'à acheter de nouvelles fringues si des siennes il ne restait que de vieux tissus usés, il n'avait qu'à renouveler les battements de son cœur pour qu'ils aient l'air moins cliché, si de cet organe dont il ne reste que des cendres prêtes à s'envoler, si de tout ça il ne reste qu'un oisillon prisonnier de sa cage.

Alors Karkat soupira.

_« En fait ces journées à la con, ça t'fait te sentir vivant et ça m'fait écrire des textes bien écorchés comme avant. En fait les jours de doute, ça donne des jours de luttes, des réveils des coups d'poings, des envies d'uppercuts. Alors je tombe et j'me redresse, alors je fonce et j'encaisse, alors je m'trompe et j'progresse, alors je compte mes faiblesses. »_

Ouais, c'était peut-être ça, au fond, tout ce cliché à la fin.

_« Alors j'échoue comme tout l'monde, mais je reste sincère. Comme la vie n'est pas longue, j'essaye juste de bien faire. »_

Il fixa encore un peu le ciel, qui peu à peu se dégageait pour laisser filtrer quelques rayons de soleil.

_« Alors si j'mets de la lumière sur certaines de mes zones d'ombres, si j'mets quelques mots sur mes silences les plus sombres, c'est pour mieux les comprendre et reprendre ma route. »_

Il recommença à avancer, mains enfoncées dans les poches – et tant pis si c'était cliché. Quitte à l'être, autant que ce soit à sa sauce. Gros morceau d'amour et d'affection, dissimulé pourtant par des insultes à n'en plus finir.

_« C'est pour foncer sans attendre le prochain jour de doute. »_


End file.
